


First Impressions

by speed_rac3r



Series: The Arcana: Eridaeus x Lucio [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Book VI The Lovers (The Arcana) Spoilers, Minor Book XIII Death (The Arcana) Spoilers, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speed_rac3r/pseuds/speed_rac3r
Summary: Eridæus and Lucio share a bonding moment while laying low at the Magic Shop.
Relationships: Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Arcana: Eridaeus x Lucio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909075
Kudos: 2





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've had this written on paper a while ago, but this is one of three drabble test I'd written for my OC, Eridæus. Figured I might as well dip my toes and show my appreciation for this lovely game and the wonderful goat that is Lucio, hope you guys enjoy. <3

“You really were scary,” Eridæus sighed, this was becoming normal in their near-nighttime routine now. Every time, as he lay in the upstairs bed of Asra's shop with Lucio, they would always talk. Usually, it was something the magician-to-be viewed as “shallow,” or Lucio recounting past misadventures. Even if things were tense because of the two needing to lay low, in its own way, it was comforting to the apprentice, “You kept popping up in my dreams, trying to lure me towards you.”

“Well,” the blonde huffed a bit, “I _do_ have a flair for theatrics!”

Eridæus shook his head, “Yeah, you do alright. At least I can trust you know how to keep your head down when needed.”

A sly chuckle came from Lucio as he wrapped his arms around the young man's torso, “Of course I can. Besides, why wouldn't I keep my head down if a certain someone _tells_ me to?”

It was now Eridæus' turn to huff, “Very funny. Must you be so perverted?”

“I dunno about that, Valerious was into some interesting things, but you're like a tiger in cat's clothing~”

“Well … I'm not the one _provoking_ things.”

“And it's pretty hard not to provoke because it's _so cute_ when you get all fierce and-”

“ _Lushiyo._ ” Eridaeus finally turned around in his direction, his face beet-red, “We've done it two nights in a row. Please, let's get a good night's rest tonight?”

“But how can I rest?” The older man whined. He then nestled himself up against Eridæus' nape, “I always knew you were cute, but the fact that you're also cute behind the scenes? I'll _never_ have enough.”

A soft sigh escaped Eridæus as he replied, “If you wait, I'll wear that outfit you wanted and do a roleplay with you tomorrow night.”

Lucio's voice immediately lightened up, “You promise?”

“Yes, I promise.” Eridæus kissed him on the lips. “Now sleep, please?”

“You got it, _cutie_ ~” Lucio winked at him, grinning at the exasperated eye roll from the younger man. Eridæus wrapped his arms tightly around the count's chest, the two of them holding each other in a loving, close embrace as they slowly drifted off to sleep … together.


End file.
